With development of UE technology, a user increasingly values fluency of a UE system. Fluency indicates not only hardware capability of equipment, but also stability of a system, a level of system resource management, and capability to control a malicious application as well as a poor quality applications of a third party. In terms of user usage, high system fluency means fast application startup, low lag, and fast inter-app switching times in the system.
In related art, when a system of a UE is evaluated, generally only stability of the system is evaluated. The fluency of the system is not evaluated.
Therefore, there is a pressing need for evaluating system fluency in real-time to determine real capability and endurance of the system to facilitate selecting a UE by a user and determining a system software and/or hardware issues thereof.